A New Legend Of Heroes (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for A New Legend Of Heroes. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! It begins with Robbie is laying on his bed. He sits up and sighs. He looks out the window, A few shooting stars fall. Robbie Diaz: A meteor shower! He jumps off his bed and runs out of his room and runs down the front steps of his house. Robbie Diaz: I can't see much from here. He moves on his bike to his school and sees the football field. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I've got time to spare! He continues on to more training rings. Robbie Diaz: What? You want a piece of me too? He sees a chest and opens it. Robbie Diaz: Wait, What am I messing around here for? I'm gonna miss the meteor shower! He continues to next area. Then on the summit, Robbie walks toward the cliff and looks up. Robbie Diaz: Wow... Robbie lays down with his hands behind his head to watch the meteor shower. Robbie Diaz: Why does this seem so familiar? Robbie closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. After a short nap he wakes up, sits up to look around. He yawns while stretching and lays back again. When he looks up he sees Victoria and Crystal, Staring down at him. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! He quickly sits back up as the girls laughed. Robbie Diaz: Gimme a break, Victoria. Victoria Rose: Robbie, You hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket? Robbie Diaz: But-- Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before... looking up at the stars... Ah. Victoria pats Robbie on the head. Victoria Rose: Crept you've always been here at school with us. Robbie Diaz: Yeah... I know. They walk over to the edge of the summit and sit down. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Crystal. Crystal Gill: Hm? Robbie Diaz: Y'ever wonder what what stars are? Where light comes from? Crystal Gill: Hmm... Well, They say-- Voice: That every star up there is another world. Robbie and Crystal: Huh? Victoria Rose: Logan. Logan Desimone: Yep, Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, And it's shining down on us like a million lanterns. Robbie Diaz: What? I don't get it. John Singleton: In other words, they're just like you, Dude. Robbie stands up and walks toward Logan and John. Robbie Diaz: What does THAT mean? Logan Desimone: You'll find out someday, Buddy, I'm sure. Robbie Diaz: I wanna know now. John Singleton: You're too young to know now. Robbie Diaz: Quit treating me like a kid, you guy's. Then, Victoria started laughing. John Singleton: Hey, what are you laughing at? Victoria Rose: I can't help it. (laughs) You guy's would make the weirdest brothers. (laughs) Robbie, Logan and John: Huh? Then, everyone laughed, a few moments later, They were sitting on the edge of the summit looking up at the sky. Crystal stands up. Crystal Gill: Oh yeah. Logan, you, John and I have our exams tomorrow. Crystal reaches into a pocket to get something. Crystal Gill: I made us all friendship bracelets. She throws an orange star-shaped charm at Logan, Who catches it and John catches a green star-shaped charm. Logan Desimone: Ah. John Singleton: Nice. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Crystal Gill: Here, Robbie. She throws a red one to Robbie. Robbie Diaz: I get one too? Crystal Gill: Of course. One for each of us. They hold them out, close to the other charms in a circle. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Victoria Rose: Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You’ll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you’re supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best I could with what I had. John Singleton: Oy, Sometimes you are such a girl. Crystal Gill: Hey, What do you mean, “sometimes”? Robbie Diaz: So this isn’t a real good luck charm? Victoria Rose: Well, That’s yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it. Robbie Diaz: Really? What? Robbie holds her blue charm up. Victoria Rose: An unbreakable connection. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Robbie Diaz (V.O.): A New Legend Of Heroes! At the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman was thinking of a plan to destroy Sonic. Dr. Eggman: I'm sick and tired of that filthy blue hedgehog ruining my plans and destroying my glorious inventions, It's the same thing repeated several times over. Then, A gateway to another dimension called Cyber-Space shown up on the monitor. Dr. Eggman: Wait, What's this, is that.... Another dimension, How is that even possible?! Orbot: Well, Boss. If I may point out that there are a number of all parallel dimensions besides our own, This dimension is called Cyberspace, A futuristic world where everyone and everything live together in harmony. Dr. Eggman: I don't have time for..... He thinks for a moment and gained an idea. Dr. Eggman: Wait..... Wait, That gives me an idea. (laughing) If this succeeds, Sonic is in the fight of his life. Orbot, Cubot, Set our course to Skyworld, Let's give the Goddess of Light a wake up call. Decades later, There was Lady Palutena the Goddess of Light of Skyworld viewing at her Tablet. Lady Palutena: Hmmm, Let's see what I can cook, This won't be like last time with the vegetables. Just then, Palutena looked and saw a picture of the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy. Lady Palutena: Oh, It's the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, I haven't seen this for eons. Suddenly, The Egg Pawns appeared in Skyworld. Lady Palutena: Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! The Egg Pawns: Prepare for full-scale invasion. Then, Pit and the Skyworld Soldiers came to stop the Egg Pawns. Pit: Okay, Men! We shall fight the enemies for Skyworld, Attack! And so, The battle begins. Pit: The fight is on! Egg Pawns: You're defeat is near, Pit. Swords clashed and Pit uses his arrow to hit the Egg Pawns. Egg Pawns: Retreat! Retreat! Pit: Yes, We won! But I fear that Dr. Eggman will have his revenge soon. Lady Palutena: Don't worry, Pit. Something must be done. Pit: Lady Palutena, Where are you going? Lady Palutena: To the different dimensions, By finding the chosen ones of the Power Rangers Legacy. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, The Mane 6 were at the school waiting. Rarity: (polishing her brand new shoes showing her reflection) Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Girls, I'm here! Rainbow Dash: Took you long enough. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Girls. Let's get to class. Rarity: (notice her shoes that're purple high heeled shoes with diamonds) Right, Sunset. Applejack: (notices Rarity's new shoes) Rarity, Where you'd ya get those shoes? Rarity: I got these from the mall just a few minutes ago. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, They looked wonderful. Rarity: Why thank you, Sunset. I knew you would like it. Applejack: Well, If you think they're great, I guess I'm not gonna argue with that. Twilight Sparkle: You and me both. Rainbow Dash: True to that. Pinkie Pie: Yep. Sunset Shimmer: Well, Let's get to class, Girls. In the classroom, Sunset was putting away her things in her locker. Sunset Shimmer: Vice Principal Luna was out, I sure hope I won't be late. Just then, Palutena came in the school from the portal. Sunset Shimmer: Huh, Who are you? Lady Palutena: Sunset Shimmer, I'm glad that I've found you, I am Palutena, Goddess of Light Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Nice to meet you. But how do you know my name? Lady Palutena: I've been told that you were a Power Ranger, That's why you have been chosen. Sunset Shimmer: Chosen? What for? Lady Palutena: You were once the Wisdom Ranger for the Power Rangers Harmony Force. But now, You have been chosen to be part of a new group of Power Rangers called, Data Squad. Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, What's that? Lady Palutena: You will know soon, Come with me. Palutena and Sunset went towards the portal. Later, Amy Rose was playing volleyball with Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Power, Knuckles the Echidna and Sticks the Badger. Amy Rose: Okay, Sonic. You surf. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, Prepare to be amazed. Miles "Tails" Prower: Okay, Let the games begin! So the game began, Suddenly, Palutena and Sunset came to Mobius. Knuckles the Echidna: Whoa, What's going on? Sonic the Hedgehog: Huh, Who are you? Sunset Shimmer: Hey there, I'm Sunset Shimmer, I'm from Canterlot High. Lady Palutena: And I'm Palutena, Goddess of Light of Skyworld. Amy Rose, It is very important that you come with us. Amy Rose: Me, Why? Lady Palutena: Because you have been chosen by the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy. Miles "Tails" Prower: Power Rangers Legacy, I think I've heard about it once, But I never knew that it was true. Is it? Lady Palutena: Yes. Knuckles the Echidna: Wow, Now this sounds awesome. Sunset Shimmer: So, Amy, What do you think? Amy Rose: Well, Saving the world has always been our job. So, Count me in. Lady Palutena: Excellent. Now then, Come this way. Sonic the Hedgehog: Good luck. Amy Rose: Thanks, Sonic. So, Amy left with Palutena and Sunset. Later, Mordecai and Rigby were done with their chores, So they decided to relax. Rigby: Aww yeah, Now this is the life, Mordo. Relaxing here and chill out. Mordecai: Yep, Best day ever. Just then, Palutena, Sunset and Amy came from the portal. Rigby: AAAAHH!!! (hides behind the chair) Mordecai: Whoa, Who are you? Amy Rose: My name is Amy Rose. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Lady Palutena: And I'm Lady Palutena, We want you to come with us, Mordecai. Mordecai: Really? Well, Okay. So, Mordecai joins the party. Later, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were at home doing the dishes. Mario: Mama Mia, This is a lot of hard work, But somebody's gotta do it. Yoshi: Yeah, I know what you mean. Luigi: Me too, Mario. Just then, Palutena, Sunset, Amy and Mordecai came. Luigi: Huh? Yoshi: Excuse me, But who are you? And what brings you all here? Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer, You remember Amy Rose and this is Mordecai. Lady Palutena: I'm the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena. Yoshi: Oh, Nice to meet you all. Lady Palutena: Would you like to come with us? We could use someone like you to save the world. Yoshi: Sure, I'm okay with that. So, They've stepped into the portal that leads to Earth. On Earth, Sunset, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy were send to find a fifth member when they were at a high school called River Ridge. Yoshi: Wow, This place is huge! Mordecai: Yeah, Dude. It is huge. Amy Rose: Cut it out, You two. We don't have time to goof off. Lady Palutena: She's right, We must find the fifth chosen one. Then, An eighteen year old teenager was with his friends, But the day was over when they headed home. Mordecai: Hey, There he is! Robbie Diaz: See ya later, Guys. Logan Desimone: Later, Robbie. Yoshi: Let's go! However, The others were too late when he went in his car. Mordecai: Aww what, Since when can he drive a car at his age!? Amy Rose: Don't worry, I've got this covered. Amy threw a tracking device on the car. Yoshi: Nice. The car drove off. Sunset Shimmer: Okay, I'll try to follow him. Sunset went and used a scooter to chase after the teenager. At a big house, Robbie got out of his car and went inside the house. Robbie Diaz: Mom, Dad, I'm home! Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Hold on, Come back! She was too late, Robbie was already inside the house. Mordecai: Aww man, He just went in the house. Amy Rose: Well, We gotta do something? Yoshi: Hey, Sunset, Why don't you just go inside and talk to him? Sunset Shimmer: Hmm, That's actually not a bad idea. Sunset knocked on the door as Robbie opened it. Robbie Diaz: Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Hello, Are you Robbie Diaz? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, What's up? Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Well... Aren't you gonna let us in? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Alright, Let's go to my room. So with that, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset and Amy came in to his room, Palutena come in as well. Lady Palutena: Robbie Diaz, We need your help. Robbie Diaz: Really, What is it? Lady Palutena: You have been chosen to be the team's leader known as the Data Squad Power Rangers. Robbie Diaz: Power Rangers? Lady Palutena: Yes. But I cannot force you to do so. It is your choice if you accept this or not. Robbie gave some thought about the Power Rangers. Robbie Diaz: Well, I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger when I was a little boy. Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset and Amy were worried. Robbie Diaz: I'm in. Mordecai: Yeah! Sunset Shimmer: Great choice. Amy Rose: Awesome. Yoshi: WAHOO!! Lady Palutena: Excellent. Now then, Let's go. So, The five team stepped into the portal. In Cyberspace, Everyone was amazed. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, What is this place? Robbie Diaz: It's Cyberspace, It's the place where the Cybersquad faced against the Hacker. Yoshi: Really, How'd you know? Robbie Diaz: I used to watch Cyberchase on T.V. when I was little. Just then, The Cybersquad were coming this way. Matt: Hey there. Inez: Greetings, Everyone. Jackie: Hi. Digit: Welcome to Cyberspace. Robbie Diaz: The name's Robbie Diaz. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Mordecai: Hey, I'm Mordecai. Yoshi: My name's Yoshi. Amy Rose: And I'm Amy Rose. Digit: Nice to meet you, Everyone. Especially you, Miss Palutena. Lady Palutena: The pleasure is all mine, Digit. Mordecai: Say, What's going on over there? Matt: You'll see once we get up close, Come on. So, The others followed the Cybersquad towards the building. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was building a robot soldier. Dr. Eggman: Perfect, My robot soldier is complete. Then, Egg-Shackle came out. Dr. Eggman: Okay, Egg-Shackle. Go to Planet Earth and go wreck destruction at the city. Egg-Shackle: Yes, Doctor. So Egg-Shackle was on Earth, Destroying everything. At the Data Squad Headquarters, The building was complete. Robbie Diaz: Look at this place! Yoshi: Now that's what I call huge. Mordecai: Yeah. I've never seen anything like it. Matt: Pretty cool, Huh? Amy Rose: Yeah, I'd bet Sticks would have seen this. Lady Palutena: Everything is great, It'll make a perfect command center. Inez: Okay, Everyone. Let's take you all to your rooms. The rooms were all in each color, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, Awesome. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, This is amazing. Yoshi: Yeah, I never had a room of my own before? Amy Rose: Well, I can tell you guys, Pink is so me. Mordecai: Yeah, And this room looks like the one that Rigby and I hangout at the park. Digit: I've got something for you guys. (brought out the uniforms and the morphers) Here are your Data Squad Uniforms and your very own Digital Wrest Morphers. Yoshi: Wow. Amy Rose: This is really amazing. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, These uniforms and morphers are incredible. Lady Palutena: It's probably getting late, You better get some rest. Robbie Diaz: Good idea, I'm gonna catch some Zs. So, They all went to our rooms to rest. That night, Robbie was resting when he had a vision of the Legendary War with the Legendary Rangers fighting against the X-borgs on earth. Suddenly, He woke up. Robbie Diaz: (panting) What was that dream about? Wait a sec, I think it was a vision. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, What's wrong? Robbie Diaz: Oh, I think I have a vision. Mordecai: Well, Save that for later. Palutena wants us to meet at the Command Center. Yoshi: Yeah, Come on! Amy Rose: Let's go. As Robbie got out of his bed, They met the others over the Command Center. Matt: Lady Palutena! Inez: Robbie said he had a vision. Jackie: What do you make of it? Lady Palutena: Well, It seems as thought that Robbie has a vision of a Legendary War that was taken upon Planet Earth. It was a fierce battle between the Legendary Power Rangers and the X-Borgs of the Alien Armada, But the Rangers won the fight. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Yeah. That was the vision that I had, It was the Power Rangers Megaforce and the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: How is this even possible for Robbie to have visions now? Digit: Guys, There's trouble on earth! There, Egg-Shackle was causing destruction on earth. Yoshi: Yikes!? Mordecai: Whoa, What is that? Pit: It's one of Dr. Eggman's soldiers, That's Egg-Shackle. Amy Rose: (sighs) Eggman doesn't know when to quit. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, I think I've got an idea. So, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset and Amy went to earth. On Earth, Egg-Shackle was causing chaos and destruction. Egg-Shackle: (laughs evilly) Run, You pathetic humans! Once you're out of the way, Dr. Eggman will rule the earth and you humans will all bow down to the greatest scientist in the world! Robbie Diaz: I don't think so! Then, The Rangers showed up to stop Egg-Shackle and the Egg Pawns. Egg Pawn: Huh, One human and four characters working together?! Amy Rose: Yeah, We are working together. You got a problem with that? Egg Pawn: Well, You five will stay out our way, We won't let you stop us from carrying on our mission. Mordecai: Oh yeah, Well we won't let you stop us from saving the earth from you! Yoshi: Yeah! Egg-Shackle: Hmph, I don't have time to mess with you. Ready, Men? ATTACK! The fight is on as the Egg Pawns attack the Rangers, But the Egg Pawns were too strong. Sunset Shimmer: Ouch, This isn't working. They're too strong for us! Mordecai: What are we gonna do now?! Robbie Diaz: Palutena said that these morphers can give us power, Let's do it! Egg Pawns: Huh? The Rangers got they're morphers activated. Robbie Diaz: It's Morphin' Time! Power Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Suddenly, They morphed into the Power Rangers Data Squad. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! Explosions appeared behind them followed by the Data Squad Symbol. Egg-Shackle: Aww, Power Rangers. A challenge I was looking for! Robbie Diaz: Well then, We won't disappoint you as you will be defeated. So, The fight continues on. Eventually, They manage to stop the Egg Pawns. Then, the Egg Pawns has retreated as some of them were defeated. Egg-Shackle: Darn you, Rangers! You will pay for this! Robbie Diaz: We'll see about that, Egg-Shackle. Then, Palutena used telepathy to communicate with Robbie. Lady Palutena: Robbie, Your ranger powers now has the ability to summon your battle weapons, I think it's time you use them. Robbie Diaz: Right, Palutena. So then, He raised his hand towards him. Computer: Summoning Omega Sword. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, I could get used to this. Robbie uses the Omega Sword for an slash uppercut attack. Robbie Diaz: HIYA!!!! Egg-Shackle: WAAA!!! Mordecai: Awesome, Let me try. Computer: Summoning Delta Lance. Mordecai: Alright! Mordecai uses the Delta Lance up in air to hit him down. Yoshi: Count me in. Amy Rose: Me two! Computer #1: Summoning Slasher Axe. Computer #2: Summoning Power Hammer. Yoshi and Amy used the Slasher Axe and Power Hammer to smack him hard. Sunset Shimmer: Alright! Now, It's my turn. Computer: Summoning Flaming Daggers. Sunset uses her Flaming Daggers to stab the Egg-Shackle in the chest. Egg-Shackle: WAAAA!!!! Suddenly, Robbie used the Omega Sword for a Final Strike called "Fire Slash" Robbie Diaz: Take this, Omega Sword! Fire Slash Finish!!! Egg-Shackle: (screams and exploded) After defeating the Egg-Shackles, Dr. Eggman was furious and planed to make a machine the can make a robot bigger. Dr. Eggman: Grrr.... You haven't won yet, Rangers! Fire the Egg Carrier's Magna Beam!!! Then, A beam came down and made Egg-Shackle bigger. Egg-Shackle: (evilly laughs) The Battle isn't over yet! Sunset Shimmer: What the?! Mordecai: Whoa, He's a giant!! Lady Palutena: Don't worry, Rangers. I've send the Zords to help you. Suddenly, The Zords appears from the portal in the sky. Robbie Diaz: Look! Mordecai: It's the Data Squad Zords! Sunset Shimmer: Wow, That's really amazing. Yoshi: But uh, Do you guys think it can transform into a giant robot? Amy Rose: You mean a Megazord? Yes it can. Robbie Diaz: Cyber Delta Megazord, Initiate! The Zords have transform into a Data Squad Megazord. Computer: Cyber Delta Megazord Transformation Sequence, Complete. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, Let's try it out. The Rangers hopped on the Megazord. Mordecai: Whoa, Now this is what I call awesome. Amy Rose: Let's see what this Megazord can do? Robbie Diaz: My thought's exactly, Megazord Fire Kick! The Data Squad Megazord kicked Egg-Shackle. Egg-Shackle: Ugh, Why you.... Mordecai: Time to finish this. Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad Final Strike, Flaming Drop Kick!!! Our heroes defeated Egg-Shackle. Egg-Shackle: (as Tirek) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (exploded) Robbie Diaz: Enemy Eliminated. Dr. Eggman: CURSE YOU! At the Data Squad Headquarters, Everyone celebrated with a party. Digit: Well, Everyone. Mission Accomplished. Lady Palutena: Congratulations, Rangers. You did a really good job of saving Planet Earth. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Palutena. I couldn't have done it without my new friends. Sunset Shimmer: You know, I was just thinking the same thing. Yoshi: Yeah, Me too. Mordecai: This has been the Best Day Ever! Amy Rose: Oh, Brother! Everyone was laughing. However, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadence were watching the hole thing at Crystal Prep. Vice Principal Luna: Looks like Sunset Shimmer has new friends in Cyberspace. Dean Cadance: Yep, (as she and Luna raised their glass) A toast to their victory. The End Then, the first episode preview begins. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys. Robbie Diaz here. Wow... It looks like we're new students at Canterlot High School, We've met lots of new friends, Including our old friends, Zoe and Atticus... But unknown to all of us, Vice Principal Luna has been taken by Eggman... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: The Call to Action Part 1, We'll see ya there. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts